


Wood and Silverware

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some quick calculations make it clear, that yes, their wedding anniversary is indeed today. It had been such a hectic week, trying to find the terrorist and keep the Queen safe, that Eggsy had completely forgotten about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wood and Silverware

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackbeyond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/gifts).



> This is a little fic I wrote to cheer up takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin on tumblr based on her prompt : " _How about…a wedding anniversary ficlet? My precious children reminiscing about their time together as a couple and being so cute and fluffy~_
> 
> It end up not having much reminiscing in the end and a bit more smutty than what I’m used to write, but hopefully it's still an enjoyable read.
> 
> Those who wonder about the tittle, wood and silverware are supposed to be gift for a five year Anniversary.
> 
> Also this has not been beta’d so there might be some mistkaes in it, sorry

It’s a bit past 6 when Harry and Eggsy stumble into their home completely exhausted. They barely have the force to remove their shoes before dragging themselves into the living room and just letting themselves drop on the sofa.

Harry heaves a long-suffering sigh, but still snakes an arm around Eggsy’s shoulder when the younger man shuffles closer to him.

“Yeah, same,” is mumbled into his shoulder and usually it would at least have made Harry smiled, but he cannot muster the energy right now.

“Whose turns is it?” Eggsy asks after a beat, leaning back just enough that he can look Harry in the eyes, but not enough that he has to give up his warmth.

“I don’t remember,” he shrugs in answer, before patting his lap with one hand, “but if I lay down, I’m not getting up again and I’m too old to sleep on the sofa.”

“Oy!” Eggsy protests like all the time Harry dares mention his age in any other context than having the advantage of experience. “That sofa is a nightmare to sleep on; my back was fucked up for days the last time I fell asleep on it.”

“Maybe _you_ ’re getting old,” he smirks, too late to stop the gentle kick Eggsy gives him in the stomach now that he’s lying on his back, his feet on Harry’s lap.

“Shut up and rub.”

Harry snickers but obliges as he revises his judgement. With that kind of pout, one would swear Eggsy is getting younger.

Eggsy sighs in contentment at the first swipe of firm thumbs against the arch of his left foot and seems to melt into the massage.

It’s been years since they’ve started that little coming home ritual of rubbing the feet of the one coming back from a mission (and taking turns when it’s the both of them), but it never gets old. Even being the giver is relaxing beyond measures.

“I would have done without the terrorists,” Eggsy breaks the comfortable silence after a while, “but it was nice seeing the Queen again. I like her.” From what Harry has seen, the Queen is equally fond of the young man, not without reasons. By some twist of the fate, every time her life has been in danger these last years Eggsy has always been one of the few agents available to take on the mission to protect her. Somehow, each of these missions always end with Eggsy hotwiring a car for a quick escape, to the Queen’s delight and the horror of whoever happens to be partnered up with Eggsy at the time.

“The only reason you do is because she keeps urging you to break the speed limits even more than you already do.” Harry rolls his eyes, but they both know his exasperation is faked.

“Awwww, don’t be envious, she likes you too. She cheered every time one of your bullet hit its mark.” Which had been every time Harry had shot at something. For a Kingsman it might not seem as noteworthy as the cheering Queen had made it sound like, but at the speed the car had been going in and with Eggsy swerving suddenly without warnings, it had been no easy feat.

“I guess I made a better impression than Bors,” he concedes, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Probably… You were not sick all over the backseat after all.”

It’s something no one will let Bors live down, especially not the handlers who always make sure to include a bag in the Knight equipment in case he throws up again.

“We make a great team,” smiles Eggsy after a while, pushing himself up on one elbow so he can grasp one of Harry’s hand in his.

“The best one,” he agrees, taking advantage of the hold to pull the younger man closer so that he can give him a gentle kiss. They linger until the position gets too uncomfortable to hold anymore and Harry goes back to the foot massage, Eggsy melting into the sofa once more.

Eggsy is on the verge of falling asleep when a little ping ring into the room, interrupting the massage when Harry reach for his phone to look at whatever alarm he set on it.

“Fuck,” the expletive is followed by many others until an interrogative sound from Eggsy makes Harry explain. “I made reservations for tonight-”

“Fuck that Harry, let’s stay home I’m-”

“-to celebrate our anniversary.”

“-not moving… Shit, is it really today?” Some quick calculations make it clear, that yes, their wedding anniversary is indeed today. It had been such a hectic week, trying to find the terrorist and keep the Queen safe, that Eggsy had completely forgotten about it. “I can go change then, it won’t take me a minute.” In all honesty, he really doesn’t want to get out tonight, but he feels guilty to have forgotten about what the date was. Not that Harry remembered any more than him, but he did go to the trouble of reserving a table for them.

However, as soon as he tries getting up, Harry’s hold on his feet tightens so that Eggsy as no choice but to stay exactly where he is.

“Harry?”

“I was the one who suggested we eloped when you admitted you didn’t want something big.”

He pauses for a moment, long enough for them to share a smile at the memory. They had been engaged for a little more than a month at the time, and already Merlin and Michelle had been going overboard with the wedding preparations. Harry hadn’t mind, but Eggsy had seemed terrified by everything that went into it. It had taken some time before Eggsy confided in Harry, afraid to disappoint the other man or that he would think he was having doubts when it was anything but.

Fortunately, Harry had understood perfectly well the desire for a quiet affair and had offered they took advantage of their presence in Ireland, nearly a year day for day after their referendum, to finally tie the knot. Harry had then whisk him away for an unplanned two-weeks honeymoon that had been totally worth being chewed out by Merlin for failing to debrief after their mission and by Michelle for pointlessly making them put so much effort in the preparations .

“Trust me, I really don’t care what we do. At least this year, we’re home, together, and both conscious.”

At that point, Eggsy frees himself from Harry’s hold so he can drape himself over him. None of their previous anniversaries make for happy memories.

The first year, Eggsy doesn’t remember as he had been in a coma at Kingsman infirmary, but he knows Harry hadn’t left his side for the two weeks he had been unconscious.

The following year, Daisy had been kidnapped and after frantic hours, Merlin had finally find out Dean had been behind it. Harry, Eggsy and all the available Knights had gone to the rescue and the little girl had been fine, but the rest of the day had been spent at Michelle’s since both men were still feeling highly protective. Dean had drop out of the surface of the Earth after that and neither Eggsy nor Harry were thinking too hard about what could have happened between the man and the Knights after they had left with Daisy.

Their third anniversary they had also been together, but since they had been on a mission in India to protect a scientific who had made good headway on a cure for cancer and getting shot at, it had not been the best setting for a celebration.

Then last year, Harry had had to go on an undercover mission no one else but him could have went on, even though he really shouldn’t have been allowed to due to his position as Arthur. Which meant Eggsy had spent a good two weeks without any contact with his husband, worried sick that something would happen and he would only know of it too late.

So yeah, Harry does a point there.

“You really don’t mind?” Eggsy still asks to make sure.

“Eggsy, if you think you’re exhausted, it’s because you’re not in my shoes. I’d rather order in some Chinese and stay in.” He presses a tender kiss against the younger man’s forehead before leaning back a bit so that he can look at him directly. “Should I call?”

What he is truly asking is whether Eggsy wants to call or go answer the door when the food gets there, because this is how they always divide it. Eggsy is very tempted to be the one calling, so he won’t have to get up later, but he remembers what Harry told him about being exhausted, so he merely nods.

*

They demolish their food in record time, so hungry there’s barely any leftovers. Back when he became Galahad and Harry came back from the dead, Eggsy had been kind of surprised by their combined appetite after a mission, but he’s since learned that the combination of waning adrenaline and the exhaustion settling into their bones makes it hard to know how truly hungry they are before the first bite.

He’s just back from putting away the leftovers in the fridge and has to stop for a while at the sight of Harry still slouched on the sofa. It’s not that Harry doesn’t relax when he’s home, it’s just that it’s pretty rare to see him as if he has lost his spine somewhen during the day and still hasn’t found it.

“What do you say to a bath?” He finally asks after a while, because he feels as if the hot water is exactly what they need right now.

“A delightful idea,” his husband replies with a small smile, but makes no move to get up from the sofa.

“I’ll go start running it; join me if you ever find your legs again,” he snorts and shakes his head when Harry only answer is a non-committal sound, but still leave for the bathroom. It might take a few minutes, but he knows Harry won’t resist the temptation.

Eggsy is already in the water when Harry gets in the bathroom and he grins when the older man doesn’t lose any time before undressing and getting in the tub. Harry settles between his legs, back against his chest and his head against his shoulder, in their usual position.

At first, they had took turn being the holder, but their difference in heights is all it takes between drowning or not when they slip deeper into the water if they happen to fall asleep. Waking up suddenly sputtering water is not what Eggsy prefers.

Harry starts nuzzling his throat not long after, lips catching seemingly accidentally on Eggsy’s more sensitive points, but he knows otherwise, knows that Harry simply cannot resist teasing.

He lets his hands wander the planes of naked skin in retaliation. He smirks smugly when Harry shivers in pleasure, only to yelp in protest when the other man bites lightly at his throat. The sting of it is soothed by feather-light kisses immediately, but he still heeds the wordless warning and stops his movements, one hand settling on top of a thigh and the other coming to rest on a hip, thumb rubbing slow circles over the hipbone.

Harry finds his lips, as if to reward him for having stopped the teasing, even though he was the one to start, and they exchange tender kisses that are more declaration of love and affection than they are a mean to arouse. Anyway, with the exhaustion too deeply set in their bones, there is no way either of them is getting hard tonight.

At least that’s what they think until Eggsy’s hand brush against Harry’s semi-hard length and they smile into the kiss, before Eggsy leans back just enough to look into Harry’s eyes.

“Yeah?” He asks, hand hovering near the hardness in the water.

“Yes,” Harry nods, pressing their lips together once more, his moan of pleasure lost into his husband’s mouth.

It’s slow and lazy, with none of the urgency and desperation that is still their usual after years of being together. Harry can feel Eggsy’s own arousal against his back, but does nothing to reciprocate the worship, not after Eggsy links the fingers of his free hand with his.

However, even at the languid pace Eggsy set, it doesn’t take long before Harry reaches his peak, his moan of mixed contentment and pleasure swallowed by his husband’s mouth on his while he as good as melt against the younger man.

They stay that way for a short while until Harry makes them stand up, emptying the bathtub of its water and turning on the shower to wash away the lingering suds on their bodies.

It’s without any surprises that Eggsy ends up with his back leaned against the wall, his fingers leaving bruises around Harry’s shoulders as the man starts stroking his hard length and returns to tease his throat with lips and tongue.

Eggsy comes with a cry at a particular twist of Harry’s wrist and only his hold on his husband prevent him from falling back into the tub.

They waste some more water as they lazily exchange kisses, mere brushes of lips against lips and nuzzling noses to be honest, slowly getting their breaths and heartbeats back under control.

It’s still somewhat early when they emerge from the bathroom, but they still make a beeline for the bedroom, both getting into bed with a sigh of contentment every agent becomes personally acquainted with after their first long assignment.

They move around for a while, until they’re spooned together, Eggsy’s back to Harry’s chest, their hands still clinging to the other’s.

“No pajamas tonight?”

Harry shakes his head against Eggsy’s neck. Tonight, he wants to be as close to his husband as humanly possible with as few barriers as possible. He doesn’t need to see Eggsy to know he’s smiling too, undoubtedly sharing in the sentiment.

Tonight, there is only room for them and the gold wedding bands on their ring fingers.


End file.
